1. Field
Embodiments relate to a motor to drive a drum of a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine washes clothing using electric power and generally includes a tub to store wash water therein, a drum rotatably installed in the tub, and a motor to drive the drum. When laundry and detergent-dissolved water are input into the drum and the drum is rotated by the motor, friction is generated between the laundry and the drum and between the laundry and the detergent-dissolved water, enabling removal of contaminants adhered to the laundry. Washing machines may be classified into an indirect drive type washing machine in which power of a motor is transmitted to a drum via a power transmission mechanism, such as a belt and a pulley, and a direct drive type washing machine in which power of a motor is directly transmitted to a shaft of a drum.
In the direct drive type washing machine, a motor includes a stator mounted to a tub, and a rotor arranged around the stator to electromagnetically interact with the stator.